


Education Never Ends

by katayla



Category: Cainsville - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Gabriel needs to find the perfect present for Olivia's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/gifts).



Some people might consider it strange or dangerous to ask the woman you loved's former boyfriend for gift ideas, but Gabriel was willing to use whatever resources he had to ensure he didn't screw up Olivia's birthday.

Unfortunately, said resource wasn't cooperating.

"Pretty sure this is one of those things you have to figure out for yourself," Ricky said, when Gabriel called him.

"But I can't."

"As much as I love you to hear you admit you can't do something . . . I have faith in you," Ricky said. And then sighed.

And maybe this was one of those times when Gabriel should apologize, so he tried to think of something to say.

"I did not mean to inconvenience you or to cause you . . . emotional damage."

Now Ricky laughed. "You're fine, Gabriel. She'll love whatever you get her."

Gabriel knew she would at least _pretend_ to love whatever he got her. She would smile at him and maybe even hug him, but he would know if she was lying. And he didn't want her to lie to him. He wanted to prove that he could make her happy.

-

"No," Rose said.

And Gabriel stared at his aunt. He didn't ask for things, ever, and now when he needed her to do him a favor, she said no.

"She likes all of your knick-knacks. You must have an idea."

Rose leaned over to pat his hand. "Gabriel, it'll mean much more to Olivia if you figure it out for yourself."

"I don't understand."

"I know," she said, and took a sip of her tea.

"She and Ricky broke up."

"And you think that if you get her the perfect gift, you'll win her over."

"No."

He knew enough to know better than that. But maybe it would make her _see_ him. If he got it right, maybe he wouldn't have to take the risk of words, she would know and then--what? He couldn't quite see it, still couldn't quite imagine what being in a relationship was like, but for Olivia, he would try.

-

"Need any help?"

The voice really wasn't so unexpected, so it was easy for Gabriel to act like he hadn't heard it as he strode to his car.

"Most children go to their parents for advice."

Gabriel snorted. He had never had that kind of parent. "Weak attempt, Patrick."

"Fine. Then let me point out to you that I have seduced countless women and am a best-selling romance author. I'm an expert on wooing women."

"I do not . . . woo." But Gabriel stopped walking and turned to face Patrick.

His father. Yes, he saw it now. Perhaps should've figured it out when Patrick first took an interest in him. If anything, that was what bothered him, that he hadn't put the pieces together earlier.

"Get her something that means something to her, to both of you."

"Hardly helpful," Gabriel said, and walked away. But he started thinking.

-

"Happy birthday," Gabriel said, when Olivia walked into his office that day. He realized he should've urged her to take a day off, but then he would have to come up with an excuse to see her and she would _know_ it was an excuse. "I, um, got you something."

"You did?" And she lit up and bounced on her toes. She was inheriting millions of dollars today and could still look like _that_ for him. How could he be anything but a disappointment? And how could he not try?

And he handed over the wrapped present. "I have an appointment."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Oh no you don't.You get to stay here and watch my reaction."

But he didn't want to see her reaction. He would leave her alone and then come back and she would thank him for it and he would try to be gracious, even if she was faking it. And he wouldn't ever have to see that initial flash of disappointment if he got it wrong. But he couldn't bring himself to make her let go of his hand, so he didn't protest when she led him to sit down behind his desk. She pulled her chair next to his and flipped the present over to unwrap it.

"I wrapped it myself." And done a poor job, never having much cause to learn how, but he thought she would appreciate his effort. Olivia liked that personal touch.

"Sh," she said, and pulled the gift out. " _Gabriel_." She stroked the cover of the book. "First edition?"

"Of course."

He'd given her _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. Something she loved. And something they had in common. Something that would make her remember that night on the beach when it all seemed to be within his reach.

"Of course," she repeated. She started paging through the book, her eyes lingering here and there, even though he was sure she had the whole thing memorized. He watched for any hint he might have displeased her, even though he was beginning to believe he'd gotten it right this time.

"It's amazing," she finally said. She took his hand again. "Thank you."

He swallowed. "I wanted to get you something that showed . .. that told you--I wanted to say--"

She didn't say anything, just continued looking him in the eyes, like she would wait forever for him to figure it out.

"I wanted to try," he finally said. And, slowly, he reached out his free hand towards her face, moving very slowly so she could turn away.

But she didn't and he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes, which was a signal, right? So he leaned towards her and kissed her. And she kissed him back and it wasn't her kissing Gwynn and she wouldn't think it was a dream. This was Olivia and Gabriel. This was real.

"Happy birthday," he said again, when they broke apart. 

"Thank you for my gift." She was smiling at him like she really meant it, like she wasn't just thanking him for the book.

And he squeezed her hand and, for a moment, he felt like he had it all figured out.


End file.
